New Beginnings
by Spirit Of Euphoria
Summary: Hermione Granger is the new History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts. It's rather strange for her to be back at school without her friends, but maybe there is somebody out there who understands her...a person she didn't expect...


****

A/N: This is a fic I've wanted to do for a while now, but because it tends to deal with teacher/student relationships, I've stayed away from it because I personally don't think I could do it justice. (If you want to see a brilliant example, read nortylaK's "Beneath The Hate"-it is one of the best fics I have read on here.) So, I've come up with a way to get around it, and here it is. I know it probably wouldn't happen at all, but it is only fanfiction after all.

Please R/R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything else you recognise from the books in here. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

New Beginnings

By Silver Willow

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger gazed indolently out of the window, watching the world pass her by. Crookshanks was curled up on her lap, purring contentedly. She scratched his head absently, and he pressed his head against her fingers, enjoying the attention.

She yawned widely and perused her living room. It was neat and organised as always, save several newspapers stacked on a chair. Hermione couldn't stand mess. The room hardly held any sign that just thirty minutes ago, there had been somebody else there with Hermione. 

Harry and Ginny had visited Hermione that day, like they did every week. It amused Hermione to see the pair; after all, it was she who had got them together, in their seventh year. They made a gorgeous couple, she thought contentedly. 

Upon leaving Hogwarts, Harry had decided to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He had been spotted by several Quidditch teams, but had turned them down to work for the Ministry. Although Voldemort had been defeated several years back, Harry knew there would always be Dark Wizards trying to plunge the wizarding world into darkness like Voldemort had so many years ago.

Ginny was working in Diagon Alley. At school, one of her best subjects had been Care of Magical Creatures, and now she had set up her own business tending to Magical Creatures. She owned a small shop that was next door to Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This had its advantages and its disadvantages; it was nice to work next door to your brothers, but the explosions often drove Ginny up the wall. A Puffskein of hers had hidden on top of a bookshelf for a week on hearing a particularly loud explosion from Fred and George's shop.

It was quite rare that she saw Ron these days. He was always busy with his work; he was the manager of the Chudley Cannons, his favourite Quidditch team. One of his players had been selected for the England Team as Keeper, much to his delight. He didn't play himself, but he knew enough about the game and strategy to manage his team efficiently. However, he managed to visit every two months or so, when he could get the time off.

Yes, things seemed to be going well for everybody. All except one person, that is.

Strangely enough, Hermione hadn't been in work for a while now. She had taken a position within the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, but due to cutbacks, had been made redundant. She had been offered other jobs, but hadn't wanted to take them. She had been out of work for three months now, and it was getting slightly depressing. She wanted a career like Harry or Ginny, or even Ron (though Quidditch really wasn't her cup of tea) but at least it would mean earning money.

She sighed and got up, placing Crookshanks in her chair. _Time to stop moping and get yourself out, Hermione,_ she told herself. 

"I won't be long, Crookshanks," she called, grabbing her coat from the hat stand and disappearing out of the front door. She treated Crookshanks as her best friend; living alone had its benefits, but Hermione had to admit, she had never liked being alone. She talked to Crookshanks whenever she had a problem or was worried about something. Even though she knew Crookshanks probably didn't understand her, it still helped to talk to him.

Having got her shopping from the village, Hermione returned back to her small cottage, and flopped into her chair, Crookshanks rubbing against her legs lovingly. The first thing she noticed was an owl waiting patiently at the window, a newspaper in its beak. She hurriedly opened the window and he flew in, hooting softly as he landed on Hermione's table. Extracting the newspaper from his beak, she placed five Knuts in the little purse on his leg and stroked his snowy feathers. Hooting again, he swept out of the room and off into the sky.

Hermione opened the newspaper, the _Daily Prophet, _and turned to the job section, hoping there was a job for her. She noticed several different posts open, such as 'Assistant Manager of International Magical Co-operation' and 'Bar staff required for busy public house on Diagon Alley'. She noticed with surprise that Hogwarts were advertising for a new Professor of Magical History. Hermione wondered what had become of Professor Binns. Perhaps he had retired. Could ghosts retire?

She dropped the paper on the floor, and leant back in her chair. Crookshanks leapt up onto her lap and settled himself comfortably. Hermione leant her head against the back of the sofa and let her eyelids lower, feeling drowsy. 

She jerked awake suddenly and stared around. Somebody was at the door. Yawning widely, she got up and stretched, making her way to the front door. She opened it to find Albus Dumbledore standing opposite her, blue eyes twinkling.

"Professor!" exclaimed Hermione, beckoning him inside. "Do come in, I'm sorry about the mess. I've just had company."

"That's quite alright, I don't mind," he said, hanging his pointed hat on Hermione's hat stand. How he had got here without attracting attention, Hermione didn't know.

"This is an unexpected visit, Professor," she said, moving magazines from an armchair. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dumbledore sat down in the armchair and looked at Hermione through deep blue eyes. 

"I understand you've been out of work for some time, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"For about three months, yes," she replied. "I was made redundant."

"Hmmm…" said Dumbledore, thoughtfully. "Incidentally, I think I may be able to help you out there. I assume you read the _Daily Prophet_?"

Hermione nodded. She didn't see where this was going; she had looked for jobs in there and there hadn't been any.

"Did you happen to notice my advertisement for a new History of Magic Professor?" he continued. 

"Yes…" said Hermione, slowly. "What about it?"

"Professor Binns has decided to retire from his job," explained Dumbledore. "He felt it was time for him to move on and to enjoy his retirement. And this is where you come in."

Hermione looked quizzically at Dumbledore, and he smiled.

"Hermione, I'm offering you the post of History of Magic Professor," he said. Hermione gaped open-mouthed at him, hardly able to believe it.

"Me?" she said, finally. "You want me to teach? At Hogwarts?"

"I certainly do," he replied, beaming. "One of Professor Binns' top students, I've been told."

Hermione blushed. "I'd love to, Professor. But what will the students say? And what about the other staff?"

"The students will treat you like they treat any other member of staff," Dumbledore assured her. "And the staff will do the same. I cannot think of anybody more appropriate for the post than yourself. Not only do you have the knowledge, but you have the enthusiasm."

Hermione paused for a moment. This was something she had dreamed of doing for a long time. It was presumably a well-paid job, and she needed that right now. And she'd love to see everyone's faces when she walked into the Great Hall and took her place at the staff table. Especially Professor Snape. That would be something worth seeing.

"Well, when you put it like that, then how can I refuse?" she replied. Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Wonderful!" he said, delighted. "Minerva will be pleased; she was the one who suggested you for the post in the first place."

"Would you like to stay for coffee?" asked Hermione. "There's plenty in."

"I'd love to, but I must be on my way," he said, regretfully. "I have a meeting with Cornelius Fudge in ten minutes, and it's rush hour on the Apparition line."

"When would you like me to come to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "I'll need to bring my books and belongings."

"Two days before the beginning of term," he replied. "I'll send a Ministry cab for you to bring your belongings with you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione, as Dumbledore put his hat on, ready to Apparate. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Quite alright, Hermione," he said. "I hope to see you on the 30th August?"

"Of course," said Hermione, grinning. "Goodbye, Professor."

Dumbledore disappeared with a faint _pop_, and Hermione smiled, sitting back down in her armchair. Crookshanks nuzzled next to her, and she tickled his furry stomach.

"It's been a strange day, Crookshanks," she said, yawning. "But it's been good."

****

A/N: Wow, I've actually written a chapter in a day! This fic was inspired by a dream I had last night! I was Hermione in HP and TPS on PS1, and we had to fight Malfoy in a swimming pool with floatboards…don't ask! Then Snape turned up and gave us all £10 each, and we all ended up in this house (I kicked Malfoy's ass in the pool…lol) and then I'm not telling you the rest ;o) but as things were about to get good, I woke up! Dammit! Lol…anyway, R/R please, I need reviews!!!


End file.
